Eroges, Corazones rotos y contusiones o Dusk y su busqueda del Harem
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: En un día donde pierdes todo lo que te importa, todos te malinterpretan y gracias a tus amigos idiotas te golpeas la cabeza, cual es la mejor manera de solucionar todo...UN HAREM!. parodia de los fic de ocxharem, entren lean y rian con migo o rian se de mi no importa solo lean y comenten :3.
1. Y todo comienza

**Shadow: ok, este fic, no es naaaaaaaaaaaaaaada serio, lo empecé diciendo "Oigan estoy aburrido voy a escribir mierda" luego de mirar lo que salio, esto sera publicado, y la razón….es una parodia, nunca han visto esos fic donde el autor le da un harem a su oc, es patético, es como si todas las chicas de la historia original digan "Oh hay viene un sujeto raro y que no existe en el canon, tengamos sexo con el" digo, una pareja canon x oc es aceptable, canon x oc x canon (Treesome) también es aceptable si esta bien hecho, pero oc por harem es lo mas patético que existe, por eso en este fic, yo usare mi oc para recrear esta clase de fics en una parodia, sin mas que decir disfruten este trozo de mierda que cree bajo la influencia del café con demasiada azúcar y el aburrimiento, no esperen que se actualice pronto pero se actualizara. :3.**

* * *

Como de costumbre en mis fics románticos, podemos ver a alguien en su cuarto solo y deprimido, en este caso es mi OC Dusk Shade. Si este fic siguiera el estilo de mis otras historias románticas, ahora estaria llorando porque su "mejor amigo" (Flash Sentry, el tipo de sujeto" hermanos antes de chicas ') se robó el amor de su vida (Rarity, novia, amiga de la infancia que todavía pasa tiempo contigo, incluso cuando ya esta saliendo con tu "mejor amigo") hace un mes. Muchos daños. Mucha melancolía y melodrama. Muchos comentarios sarcásticos. Guau. Aunque hay una pequeña diferencia aquí ...

"¿Por qué ... por qué hiciste esto a mí ?! Después de todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos!" Dusk Shade gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza. "¿No te acuerdas de las veces que sostuve tu piel blanca y suave y jugué con sus" botones "? Cuando había recorrido con mis dedos todo tu cuerpo mientras sonreía con alegría?" Hizo una pausa y se puso de rodillas y golpeó el suelo de su habitación. "Todo el placer que tuvimos cuando estaba contigo ?!" Él sollozó.

"¿Por qué TENIA QUE FALLAR Y DESCONPONERCE LA TARJETA DE MEMORIA DE ME HERMOSA PSP BLANCA DE EDICION LIMITADA?".

Que? Esperaban que él este triste por Rarity? Él ya supero eso con mucha facilidad!.

"Todas mis novias están ahí ... Kanade ... Mitsuru ... Hinata ... Ayanami ... Megumi", hizo una pausa. "... Y ... Marietta! No sólo eso, sino que todos mis personajes de alto nivel se han ido! El juego está casi terminado también! ¿Por qué haces esto ?!" Gritó de nuevo.

Después de calmarse a sí mismo, él se levantó y suspiró. Él estaba muy triste, todos sus juegos estaban en su PSP, y todos las memorias del juego desaparecen misteriosamente cuando se despertó para jugar Sims 3 Portable después de haber terminado su ducha.

Además, el juego era el único lugar donde se puede conseguir salir con las chicas!

Mientras Dusk era muy guapo, no solía coquetear ni interactuar mucho con ninguna otra chica excepto Rarity, su hermana Fluttershy y su mejor amiga Sunset Shimer, por eso es que el seguía soltero.

Pero cuando Rarity empezó a salir con su mejor amigo, todos los sentimientos desaparecieron. ¿Por qué él saldria con una chica que le decía 'No lo entenderías, no lo entenderías Dusk!' ? '... Perra, ¿cómo se puede esperar que yo entienda cuando ni siquiera me dijiste nada? Bueno, al menos tengo mis novias en 2D ... oh espera, se han ido también. ¿Por que?! ' Dusk gritó dentro de su cabeza.

Luego se recompuso y rápidamente se vistió con su uniforme de la escuela. No quiero llegar tarde a la escuela después de todo. Después de que él terminó de vestirse, se fue a la cocina y se encontró con un desayuno muy nutritivo y completo y una nota" hermano tuve que ir mas temprano al colegio, are mi pasantía con la doctora del colegio así que estaré en la enfermería todo el día, te quiere Flutters "el me miro la nota, luego la puso a un lado y empezó a comer. Sus padres no estaban en casa, estaban actualmente en unas vacaciones de 2 meses; por lo que el y su hermana estaban para cuidarse a si mismos.

Después de que terminó su desayuno, se puso de pie y saco la PSP fuera de su bolsillo. Dusk miró a su precioso dispositivo de mano y suspiró de nuevo. '¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte ...' Luego lo puso sobre la mesa y salió de su casa.

Mientras caminaba hacia su escuela, él mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Todavía estaba de mal humor después de todo. Muchos otros estudiantes que lo vieron pensaron que aún estaba enojado por Rarity y Flash. La mayoría de ellos sabían de su enamorado de ella, después de todo. Lo que ellos no sabían era Dusk ya no le gusta a nadie; él solo tubo una mala mañana.

Después de llegar a su escuela, de inmediato se dirigió a su escritorio en su aula y se sentó Enterró su rostro en sus brazos y gimió. 'Mi Marietta...' Su depresión no pasó desapercibido por los estudiantes y lo miraron con lastima con lástima. Rage (El verdadero "Hermanos antes que chicas '), un adolescente con el pelo rojo con puntas le palmeó el hombro desde atrás. "Es bien Bro, todavía nos tienes a Luminous y a mi ." Él dijo en voz baja. Luminous (el sujeto serio cuyo grito de guerra seria las Mujeres mayores son lo mejor!), Un adolescente de pelo blanco con pendientes en la oreja, también lo miró con simpatía.

Dusk se dio la vuelta y miró extrañamente. "¿Cómo pueden ustedes reemplazar mis Personajes? Ni siquiera sabe cómo hacer un hechizo de hielo sencillo! ' Pensó para sus adentros. Luego suspiró y habló. "¿Quieren faltar a clase? No tengo humor para estudiar en estos momentos." Sus dos amigos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta la azotea.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, de inmediato fueron a su habitual lugar de pasar el rato, que estaba cerca de la reja. Rage inmediatamente preguntó Dusk. "Así que Dusk, aún deprimido por Rarity eh? Pensé que ya superaste todo sobre ella ya que recientemente te veías normal, pero supongo que estoy equivocado..."

Dusk inmediatamente miró a su amigo extrañamente. "¿Qué? No estoy deprimido sobre ella. Estoy deprimido porque mis novias en mi juego han olvidado todo de mí...", dijo antes de mal humor. Rage y Luminous lo miraron con extrañeza.

"¿Quieres decir que ya lo superaste? Y ¿qué es esto 'novias en mi juego' que estás hablando?" Luminous le preguntó. Dusk frotó el medio de la frente con el índice y el dedo medio, y miró el cielo con cariño.

"No lo entenderías, Lumi-chan. no lo harías." .

Las cejas de Luminous temblaron después de ver a su amigo comportándose extrañamente. "Hey ... estás tratando de hacerme enojar Dusk?" Dijo mientras se tronaraba los nudillos. Dusk lo miró y sonrió. ¿De verdad crees que podrías derrotar, Lumi-chan? Recuerda la última vez que nos peleamos por ese último palito de queso? Tuviste que cubrir tu ojo izquierdo durante toda una semana debido al golpe que te di." Dijo que al patear el aire con elegancia. Ambos amigos de Dusk sabían lo fuerte que puede ser, cuando estaba luchando. Rage miró a sus dos amigos con preocupación. "N-no luchen ahora! Se suponía que íbamos a pasar el rato ¿recuerdas? Relajándonos ', al hablar de las sexys chicas en esta escuela?" Él preguntó esperanzado, pero rápidamente se sentó después de ver sus ojos en él.

"Gahhh! Todavía no te perdonó por lo que paso con el Queso!" Luminous gritó mientras cargaba hacia Dusk, tratando de darle un puñetazo. Su oponente sólo sonrió, y rápidamente respondió con su propio golpe. Después de que el total pelea de un solo lado abajo había terminado, Dusk sonrió mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás de Luminous, quien estaba tirado de bruces en el suelo.

"Ya te lo dije, no me puedes derrotar a Lumi-chan ... yo solía ser un líder de la pandilla recuerdas? MUAHAHAHAHA!" Se rió con arrogancia. Rage se limitó a la escena y una enorme gota de sudor cayó. Después de un tiempo, Dusk se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la escuela. Rage y Luminous (que se habían recuperado) le siguieron, a sabiendas de que ya pasó demasiado tiempo en la azotea.

Cuando Dusk estaba cerca de la puerta, sin embargo, de repente se tropezó y cayó de plano sobre su rostro. Sus dos amigos se rieron de su torpeza, pero estaban confundidos cuando se dieron cuenta que no se puso de pie. Rage se precipitó hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Vio que la frente de Dusk estaba sangrando y entró en pánico.

"Luminous! Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería ahora!" Rage gritó. Luminous asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia ellos. Cuando ellos estaban levantando Dusk sin embargo, el adolescente de pelo magneta murmuró algo.

"Ah ... chicas ... Voy a crear mi propio harén ..." dijo con una mirada soñadora antes de desmayarse. Rage y Luminous se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Dusk era un tipo genial pero raro de todos modos ...

* * *

Sunset Shimer (Tsundere amiga genio de la infancia) camino hacia la oficina de la enfermera con enojo. Ella sólo escuchó a los dos idiotas que eran amigos de Dusk de que estaba herido. Le dijeron que el adolescente se encuentra actualmente en la enfermería de la escuela ya que lo habían enviado allí.

'Por Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando ese idiota? Eso es lo que le pasa por saltarse las clases! " La chica de pelo rojo fuego pensó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Pero a pesar de que ella siempre reprendía a Dusk, ella todavía se preocupa por él y estaba muy preocupada en este momento.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de la enfermera, rápidamente llamó un par de veces. Al no obtener respuesta, ella frunció el ceño y golpeó más fuerte. Pero cuando todavía no había reacción, ella se enojó y entró en la habitación de todos modos. Cuando entró más en la habitación, oyó que alguien estaba gimiendo ...

* * *

"Querida y hermosa hermanita ... no puedo creer que aún estes sola ... ¿No pueden ver sus curvas y la cara elegante? No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ti

Y voy darte todo el amor que necesitas ... mi enfermera personal dulce. " Dusk dijo con voz suave mientras se frotaba los muslos de la chica en su regazo, lo que la hizo gemir.

El chico estaba sentado en una de las cama de la enfermería con la pasante enfermera de turno en su regazo. Fluttershy(chica tierna y con deseos de ayudar a los demas) acababa de terminar de aplicar el vendaje alrededor de la cabeza de su hermano dormido cuando de repente se despertó y tomó de la mano, antes de ponerla en su regazo. Luego procedió a coquetear con la enfermera timida y frotó sus piernas cariñosamente. No sabía por qué lo hizo, pero ella no podia decir que no le gustaba la manera en que la tocaba ...

La enfermera se sonrojó cuando él le acarició la mejilla mientras le daba una sonrisa encantadora. "Ah ... Con sólo mirar es cara tan tierna me dan

ganas de besarte ..." Dijo mientras se inclinaba. Flutters recobró sus sentidos y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás. Ella se sonrojó cuando sintió los abdominales de su hermano.

"N-No Dusk, no podemos hacer esto! Tu eres mi hermano! ¿Y por qué tendría que salir con una chica rara como yo" Pero su palabra se detuvo cuando de repente le dio un suave beso en los labios . Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a la chica sorprendida.

"Señorita Fluttershy, yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera ..." Dijo con voz ronca, lo que la hizo sonrojar. Mientras tanto se inclinó para besar de nuevo sin embargo, un fuerte crujido se escuchó como el rostro de Dusk fue golpeado por la sorprendentemente fuerte chica de pelo de color fuego.

"Dusk idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar ventaja de tu hermana en la escuela!" Sunset dijo mientras se golpeó la cara de Dusk repetidamente. Fluttershy sólo miró a la chica mientras se frota sus labios con el dedo. Todavía no puedo creer que su hermano acaba de tomar su primer beso.

Antes de Sunset le podría golpear de nuevo, Dusk agarró de la muñeca con la mano. "Señorita Sunset, eres tan tsundere que eres hermosa! tu dureza sólo

hizo que mi amor por ti crezca con más fuerza!" Dijo mientras le daba una amplia sonrisa, a pesar de que su rostro estaba ensangrentado. Sunset inmediatamente se sonrojó y se alejó de él.

"Q-¿qué estás hablando, Dusk idiota!" Ella dijo mientras farfulla incoherente. '¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué está coqueteando conmigo? Diablos ¿Por qué está coqueteando conmigo y su hermana Fluttershy ?! ' Sunset pensó frenéticamente mientras Dusk se limpió la cara y le sonrió.

"Ano... Dusk-kun?" Fluttershy, la adolescente inocente, pregunto. Dusk rápidamente se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Sí, señorita Fluttershy?" Dijo seductoramente mientras le daba una sonrisa encantadora, olvidando por completo a la chica de pelo de fuego cerca de ellos. Sunset aún cubría su rostro para ocultar su rubor por lo que ella no le vio moverse.

Fluttershy puso su dedo índice sobre el labio inferior y sonrió a su hermano.

"¿Puedes darme un beso de nuevo?"

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios e incluso ideas para este fic en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos!.**


	2. Conquistando lo inalcanzable yeah!

**Shadow: Cap dos de este fic mierda, espero que rían tanto leyendo como yo reí escribiendo este pedazo de mierda, y si preguntan, no por ahora ( Y los próximos caps ) esta historia es totalmente lemon-free, por cierto, hago varias referencias a mi fic Equestria Girls Zombie Breakdown para darle un toque mas comico disfruten.**

* * *

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos ?!" Sunset Shimer gritó cuando vio la escena frente a ella. Dusk y Fluttershy dos estaban besándose intensamente, completamente inconscientes de su entorno. Sunset inmediatamente golpeó Dusk nuevo, lastimando aún más su ya muy disfuncional cabeza.

"Dusk idiota!" La chica de pelo rojo fuego gritó antes de salir de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver a tu enamorado besando a otra chica tiene que ser doloroso después de todo.

"Señorita Sunset por favor!, No me dejes, yo todavía tengo que mostrar mi amor para ti ~!" El chico dijo mientras mantiene su mano de forma espectacular en una pose digna de una película. Luego suspiró y se volvió hacia su enfermera/Hermana/Primer miembro del Harem. "Lo siento Señorita Fluttershy, pero tengo que perseguir a mi amiga de la infancia y proclamar mi amor a ella ahora." Él dijo en serio. A pesar de lo loco que suena eso, la enfermera sólo le sonrió.

"Está bien Dusk-kun ... ¿Puedes dejar que te-" Antes de que pudiera terminar, ya le dio un beso. Se echó hacia atrás y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

"No es necesario preguntar ni pedir permiso para besarte, te voy a besar por mi mismo!" Luego agarró por los hombros. "Definitivamente, voy a volver a usted mi enfermera personal! Después yo conquistare a todas las chicas escogidas en esta escuela, vamos a tener una hermosa vida juntos HAREM! Muahahaha!" Se echó a reír y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

"Sunset, voy a hacer que me muestres tu lado lindo, creelo!" Dusk declaró mientras corría por el pasillo, haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes a lo miran extrañamente.

De vuelta en la enfermería, Fluttershy se limitó a mira la puerta confusamente.

"El beso fue agradable ... pero yo sólo quería cambiar su vendaje. Mou, hermano tonto!" Ella dijo hinchando las mejillas.

* * *

Volviendo con Dusk, podemos verlo sacudiendo Rage y a Luminous de los hombros mientras mira a ellos con seriedad.

"Amigo Rage, Amigo Luminous,! Ustedes deben ayudarme a encontrar a la Señorita Sunset para que yo pueda confesar mi amor a ella y hacerla un miembro de mi Harem!" Él dijo en serio con un fervor casi religioso, a pesar de lo estúpido de su razón. Ambos lo apartaron y lo miraron.

"Por los mil demonios?! ¿Estas loc-" Empezó Luminous pero fue cortado por Rage

"Dusk! ¿Se te olvidó que Sunset es inconquistable ?!" Rage gritó, causando que Luminous se haga un facepalm . Dusk se rió y le sonrió.

"Je, crees que no tengo lo que se necesita para conquistar su corazón? Todos sabemos quién es el macho alfa aquí Rage-chan." Luego hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, antes de mirar por encima del hombro. De repente, el pasillo se puso tenso y había una música dramática sonando de fondo. "Si ustedes no quieren ayudar, bien. Mañana me veréis besarla como los franceses, y se arrepentirá de no ayudar al chico más sexy a conquistar a la genio más sensual en toda vuestra escuela." Dijo Dusk con un acento ibérico/Español.

"Pero Dusk, no lo entiendes! Invité a Sunset a salir tres veces y ella me rechazó cada vez!" Rage dijo mientras que sostenía sus manos frente a su pecho. "Dusk detente ... antes de que sientas el dolor del rechazo ...", dijo con tristeza.

Dusk hizo una pausa y miró a distancia. "He soportado ver a mi" mejor amigo "a salir con mi 'enamorada', ¿qué te hace pensar que no puedo mirarla no voy a dejar que su personalidad dura me impida acercarme;? Voy a hacer que se enamore de mí, no importa lo que se necesite! " Proclamó en serio. Rage se le quedó mirando, sorprendido. Después de un tiempo, el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia él y le agarró el hombro con fuerza.

"Nada te detiene eh ... entonces buena suerte Dusk, y termina lo que he fallado!" Rage dijo mientras lloraba lágrimas de felicidad. Dusk sonrió, antes de marcharse con elegancia. Uno puede sentir el aura de confianza que emite, haciendo que todas las chicas (y chicos) a su alrededor se sonrojen.

Mientras tanto, Luminous se limitó a la escena y gimió.

"Estupidos amigos, estudiantes estúpidos, estúpidos palitos de queso, estupido Dusk y su estupida conmoción cerebral con su estupido Harem ... Malditos sean todos!"

* * *

Sunset sollozaba suavemente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en el suelo. Había corrido inmediatamente a la azotea después de ver Dusk y Fluttershy besarse.

'¿Por qué ... por qué no puede Dusk verme así ... Pensé que después de Rarity había salido con su mejor amigo, yo podría tener una oportunidad ... Pero supongo que estaba equivocado ... Tal vez yo estaba imaginando cosas cuando coqueteó conmigo, es un idiota en vez de fijarse en mi prefiere ser un imbecil y practicar incesto ...' Ella pensó para sí con tristeza.

De repente, la puerta de la azotea se abrió y entró una Dusk ligeramente jadeante.

"Señorita Sunset! ¿Dónde estás ?!" Gritó en voz alta. Se detuvo sus gritos cuando la vio sentada cerca de la verja. Sunset inmediatamente se puso de pie y lo miró.

"Dusk! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no vas a pasar el tiempo con tu amada enfermera?" Ella le gritó, pero se sorprendió cuando de repente apareció frente a ella y le limpió las lágrimas.

"Señorita Sunset ... estabas llorando?" Dusk preguntó preocupado. Sunset apartó las manos y apretó su pecho.

"Es tu culpa ... idiota! Yo, yo como tú ... y sin embargo sigues gustando de alguien más!" Ella sollozó mientras se golpeó el pecho con ambas manos en varias ocasiones. "yo pensó que cuando Rarity empezó a salir con Flash ... tu me mirarías de forma diferente ... pero ...!" Se detuvo como Dusk repente tiró de ella en un cálido abrazo.

"Pero me gustas Señorita Sunset. Te Quiero incluir como miembro de mi hare-"

"¡Cállate! Este no eres tu ... es algo que te pasó cuando se lesionaste la cabeza, realmente no te gusto! Sólo me quieres para este estupido harém tuyo !" Gritó Sunset. De repente, oyó Dusk se rió entre dientes. "¿qué tiene de divertido ?!" Él se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa.

"... Yo tengo mis recuerdos antes de la lesión sabes? Es sólo que he cambiado un poco ... yo no te veía de esa manera antes, pero ahora sí. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Después de Rarity saliera con Flash, me regañaste y me dijiste que no debería estar deprimido ... diablos creo que esa fue la primera vez que realmente me abrazaste! " Él dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sunset le dio un puñetazo a la ligera. "Puedes ser dura, pero sé que te preocupas profundamente por sus amigos. El viejo me puede no darse cuenta de esto, pero ... mi ... yo te amo Sunset." Dusk dijo mientras miraba a los ojos azules.

Sunset se ruborizó, pero se calmó un poco. "Yo-si lo haces ... entonces ¿por qué necesita un harém?" Ella dijo con enojo. Dusk sólo sonrió y soltó el abrazo.

"¿Qué hay de malo en amar a más de una persona ... Después de todo ... es probable que haya unapocalicsiszombiesdondetodosnosescaparemosenlaescuela,habramuchatensionsexsualyalfinalnecesitariamuchaschicasconlasquetenersexoyrepoblarlatierra!" Dijo que la última parte rápidamente. Sunset lo miró confundida.

"¿Qué quieres decir"

"Bueno lo importante es que te amo y tú me amas. No seriamos una gran familia feliz, al menos no todavía." Sonrió perversamente en la última parte. "Así que, ¿qué dices, ¿quieres ser mi amante para la eternidad?" Pidió románticamente.

Sunset miró Dusk, y suspiró. Claro, esto Dusk puede ser más estúpido y excéntrico que antes, a él también le gustarían otras chicas además de ella ... pero al menos es honesto ... y ahora la amaba. De repente se agarró la cabeza de Dusk con ambas manos y tiró de él en un beso profundo. Después de una sesión de besos muy acalorada, se detuvo y miró al muchacho sonriente.

"... feliz?" Sunset dijo con un rubor. El chico sonrió más ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Claro que sí!" 'E conquistado lo inconquistable!' Pensó el con alegría.

Entonces hicieron lo que las parejas normales siempre hacen, que involucró a caricias, besos, abrazos ... y discutir cómo sobrevivir a un Apocalipsis zombie y cómo utilizar una katana y una escopeta al mismo tiempo . ¿Por qué charlaban de esas cosas? Debido a que no eran exactamente normales, es por eso. Después de un tiempo, Sunset miró a su nuevo amante y se quedó boquiabierta.

"Dusk, tu cabeza! Está sangrando!" Sunset miró con pánico. El muchacho apenas se frotó la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Haha esto no es nada Señorita Sunset, sólo estar contigo es suficiente para sanar esta heri-"

**-THUD-**

Dusk había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Perdida de Sangre!

Sunset negó con la cabeza y levantó al muchacho. Ella miró a su dormido (desmayado) rostro y sonrió.

"Hmph, idiota."

* * *

Ahora podemos ver a Rarity y Flash tomados de la mano en el pasillo de la escuela durante el almuerzo mientras charlaban alegremente con los demás, para disgusto de todos los lectores y sobre todo del autor.

"Flash-kun, ¿cuándo vas a llevarme al nuevo parque de diversiones?" Rarity preguntó SU NOVIO lindamente. Flash rió y respondió.

"¿Qué tal este domingo? Estoy libre de ese día." Él le dijo a su novia con una sonrisa amable. Rarity sonrió brillantemente y sostuvo su mano con más fuerza. Muchos estudiantes varones fulminaron con la mirada a Flash en celo mientras que las chicas se miraron en la felicidad, porque ahora tienen una oportunidad con Dusk, el chico más sexy en la escuela. ¿Por qué es el más sexy? Porque él es el personaje principal de esta parodia de fic y puedo hacer lo que quiera, es por eso.

Como caminaban Rarity y Flash, vieron una Dusk Shado caminar vendado d la cabeza tomado de la mano con Sunset Shimer. Ambos se preocuparon un poco, pero se relajó cuando se dieron cuenta de que él se veía bien.

"-BakaDusk! ¿Quién te dijo que correr alrededor de la escuela sólo para encontrarme? Ahora ta cabeza vendada de nuevo. Tienes suerte de Fluttershy estaba dispuesta a vendarte otra vez!" Sunset lo regañó.

"Hey! Fuiste tu la que me dio un puñetazo? El dolor ... es demasiado!" Él respondió sujetando dramáticamente su herida simulada. Sunset se rió un poco, haciendo que todos los estudiantes a mirar con los ojos como platos. Todos con el mismo pensamiento.

'acaso Sunset Shimer se rió ?!'

Sin embargo, la pareja no había terminado. Sunset de repente se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto beso a la mejilla de Dusk, causando que la mandíbula de todos los presentes caigan. Luego abrazó a su brazo izquierdo y le sonrió.

"Eso es por hacerme reír." Ella dijo con una pequeña rubor en sus mejillas. Dusk se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Estaba muy contento de ver este lado de ella. Por lo general, ella sólo mostró su lado "frio y tsun ', pero ahora ella era todo' ternura y dere dere 'sobre él. 'Soy tan afortunado! " Pensó felizmente.

"Lo que usted diga, Señorita Sunset."

De repente se oyó a alguien gruñó, y se volvió hacia la persona. Lo que vieron fue una Rarity enojada y un Flash nervioso.

"Y-Yo Dusk. -cómo vas?" Flash los saludó mientras mira a Rarity con preocupación.

"Amigo Flash, es un placer hablar con usted otra vez!" Dusk sonrió, ajeno a su ex enojada. "Bueno la escuela es aburrido, pero al menos tengo a la Señorita Sunset conmigo, verdad Su-chan?" Él le dijo a la chica de pelo rojo fuego.

Sunset notó la ira de Rarity y sonrió. Ella sabía que a la chica todavía le gustaba Dusk, a pesar de la elección de su mejor amigo por encima de él. 'Tu escogiste a Flash ¿verdad? Mira esto, entonces! " Sunset apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Dusk. "Oh Dusk-kun, ¿cómo puedo disfrutar de la escuela sin ti ~?"

Dusk se da cuenta de que ella era bastante pegajosa y no en su modo "tsun", pero no dijo nada. '¿Por qué iba yo a quejarme si una chica caliente quiere estar toda melosa con migo? No soy un personaje principal de una historia harem donde tendre mil novias o si! Jajajajajaja! ' Pensó felizmente. Claro ... .seguro, no lo eres, Dusk Shade, no lo eres.

El ceño de Rarity se fruncio al oír sus apodos. 'Incluso Flash no me dan uno!' A continuación, se aferró al brazo de Flash. "Fla-kun, vamos a irnos ya ~! Llegamos tarde para nuestra sesión de besos!" Ella dijo con vehemencia, esperando provocar celos.

"¿Eh? Pero Rarity, ni siquiera me dejas darte un beso en la mejilla!" Flash dijo, ajeno a su intención novia. Rarity resopló y se soltó de su mano, haciendo caso omiso de las risitas de Sunset.

'Hngrk ... Fla…Flan ...! Nunca supe Rarity le gusta el Flan tanto! ' Dusk pensó mientras se mantiene una cara de póquer, que no quería reír.

"Hmph! Vamos a ir a la cantina ahora, Flash!" Dijo Rarity. A continuación, tomó un último vistazo a Dusk, esperando que él se enoje, celos o lo que fuera. Pero lo que vio fue sólo una sonrisa; una sonrisa normal, feliz, no hay señales de celos, nada de nada. Lo que ella no sabía era Dusk estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo una cara de póquer para prevenir a sí mismo de la risa en el apodo de Flash.

Rarity inmediatamente echó a correr, haciendo caso omiso de todos los estudiantes que se topó. Podía oír Flash llamando para ella, pero no le importaba. Dusk no la ve de esa manera ... ya no ...

Después de un tiempo, ella dejó de correr y se apoyó en una pared cercana.

'Dusk ... e…estas con sunset ahora eh ...' Luego exclamó lentamente. "Yo ... lo siento ... Dusk ... yo ...". Ella finalmente exclamó, dándose cuenta de que había perdido su primer amor, y todo era culpa de ella.

Volver con nuestro personaje principal, que finalmente se rió en voz alta cuando Flash había ido después de Rarity.

"Fla ... .Buahahahaha suena a Flan! Yo no sabía Flash parece un postre! Tal vez su * beep * es tan pequeño y flacido como un Flan? Jajajajaja!" Dusk se rió mientras se limpian algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Sunset sólo lo miró y sonrió, ella no ha visto reír durante mucho tiempo; al menos no después de Rarity había salido con Flash.

Después de unos segundos, Dusk se detuvo de pronto a reír y miró a la dirección en la que su antiguo enamoramiento había corrido..

"Eso es todo, voy a conquistar también a ella. Esta vez se dará cuenta de lo genial que soy y tendra citas conmigo en lugar de Flash! Y la sonrisa de Sunset desapareció rápidamente. Dusk la miró y vio que ella lo estaba mirando airadamente.

"Sunset, ¿estás bien? Así Sunset ¿estás bien? ¿Estás bien?" Él sonrió. "¿Viste lo que hice ter-"

**-BAM-**

Sunset salio enojada hacia la cantina luego de pisar el pie de su acompañante y golpear a Dusk estómago. 'Sólo porque tu quieras tener un harén, no significa que me tenga que gustar. " Poco a poco, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 'Te sirve bien, Dusk-baka.'

Volviendo con nuestro heroe, que se aferraba a su estómago dolorosamente. "Ouch ouch esto duele tanto. Oh, bueno, las cosas que hago por amor ... Jeje ... Flan ... .pfft ..."

* * *

**Lean y dejen sus comentarios, Matta-ne!**


	3. Omelette du fromage

**Shadow: OMG Capitulo nuevo de esta mierda, sip, necesitaba purificar mi sistema, esos oneshots dark super perturbadores la verdad te corrompen, y tienes que publicar cosas como estas para purificar tu mente y no caer en el lado oscuro, como sea, el siguiente cap :3**

* * *

-MY LITTLE PONY MY LITLE PONY LALALALA ME PREGUNTABA QUE ERA LA AMISTAD- Dusk cantaba alegremente mientras caminaba para un nuevo día a la preparatoria, su amigo Rage que andaba cerca recoció su voz y fue donde el con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Amigo es cierto lo que dicen? Que conquistaste a Sunset Shimer ayer?- El pelirrojo pregunto seriamente, Dusk se cruzo de brazos mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello que tapaba uno de sus ojos.

\- Sep, la señorita Sunset incluso dijo que ya me amaba y estaba esperando que yo devolviera sus sentimientos MUAHAHAHA-. Río como el demente con demasiada suerte que era luego de terminar su declaración, Rage puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras lloraba masculinas lagrimas de orgullo por su suerte.

\- A este paso tu sueño de tener un Harem pronto se ara realidad- Dijo orgullosamente, luego escucho a alguien riendo por lo bajo detrás de ellos.

-Ahora veo por que estas tan animado hoy…- Dijo Luminous llegando detrás de sus amigos.

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz, me conseguí dos amantes ayer y además ambasserandegranayudaparasobreviviralapocalipsiszombiequepasaraprontoporquecuandonosescapemostendremosunsensacionaltrheesomeSEXO!- Dijo con rapidez poniendo en shock a sus amigos.

Luminous lo miraba con un tic en el ojo – A que te refieres con un apocalip…-

-QUE! ANOTASTE CON OTRA CHICA ADEMAS DE SUNSET AYER?, QUIEN ES DIME?- Pregunto histérico Rage mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo zarandeaba, Luminous solo hizo un facepalm mientras gruñía por lo bajo- El stress de ser el hombre serio del grupo…-

Dusk se saco las manos de Rage de encima antes de responder – Bueno, es mi hermana la Señorita Fluttershy…- Dijo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo, Rage lo felicito de nuevo mientras que Luminous y otros estudiantes miraban a Dusk de manera MUY rara.

-Pero hombre estoy celoso, por que las chicas no quieren salir conmigo…- Pregunto Rage a su amigo.

Dusk parecio pensarlo por un momento - Tal vez la chicas no quieren como novio a unpersonajedefanfictionsecundarioquenisiquierasalioenelficsdezombiesdeesteautor- El dijo, Luminous lo miro confundido otra vez.

-Viejo es la segunda vez que dices algo sobre zombi….-

-FUIMONOS- Exclamo Dusk interrumpiendo a su amigo, saliendo corriendo a su clase, el peliblanco solo gruño y empezó a seguirlo, seguido por un Rage envuelto en una depresiva aura azul marina.

* * *

-Quieres almorzar conmigo mi hermosa princesa?- Pregunto nuestro héroe con una sonrisa encantadora mientras se paraba frente al escritorio de Sunset Shimer, la chica con cabello color de fuego le sonrío de manera linda antes de pisarle un pie y voltearse enfadada.

-Todavía estoy enfadada contigo por lo de ayer, ve a almorzar tu solo Idiota- Dijo ella sin darle la cara, Dusk pareció deprimido por un momento antes de sonreír y darle un corto beso en la mejilla, logrando sonrojarla al no haber visto venir eso.

-P-P-P-Porque fue eso Du..-

-Lo siento señorita Sunset, pero me tengo que ir- Dijo el antes de salir corriendo riéndose como un sociopata, dejando a Sunset con su sonrojo a merced de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

Mientras nuestro héroe corría, no vio llegar a alguien mas que corría en la dirección contraria hasta que chocaron de una manera espectacular, Dusk se estaba sobando la cabeza en el suelo antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con muchos papeles tirados y cayendo lentamente, luego miro frente a el y vio la persona con quien choco, todo en su cabeza grito " NUEVO MIENBRO DEL HAREM" al verla, la chica en cuestión al caer quedo con las piernas abiertas, y gracias a su falda le dio a Dusk una vista muy adorable de sus pantys blancas de encaje, ayudando a la chica a levantarse vio que esta tenia el cabello rubio muy pálido y lindo.

-Perdóname adorable señorita pero fue mi culpa, déjame ayudarte, pero por favor dime el nombre de mi compañía- Dijo el mirando directo en su rostro, tenia facciones adorables y juveniles, solo faltaba ver el color de sus ojos para completar el paquete.

-No yo soy muy distraída y torpe- Dijo la chica sobándose la espalda, su voz era también muy infantil- Mi nombre es Derpy- Dijo alegre, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado pero…para nuestro héroe era algo difícil mirar ambos al mismo tiempo por el obvio estrabismo de la chica" Solo la hace mas adorable…" pensó.

Rápidamente recogieron los papeles rápido y antes de que Dusk pudiera hacer su movida, Derpy se fue corriendo apresurada –Tsk…ni siquiera le dije mi nombre…es adorable definitivamente voy a conquistarla- Dijo en voz alta antes de escuchar un gruñido en su estomago e ir a la cafetería.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos podemos encontrar a Dusk tomando un jugo de naranja mientras comía una pieza de pan de chocolate sentado frente a un árbol cerca de la cantina, por mas delicioso de su alimento no podía evitar suspirar por estar comiendo solo, Rage y Luminous estaban ayudando a los profesores a mover y levantar cosas, pues es lo que los personajes secundarios hacen, Sunset rechazo su invitación, esa chica Derpy se le escapo antes de presentarse siquiera y Fluttershy no vino al colegio ese día, tampoco vendría por los próximos días because they overdid a little too much the last night in their house TOGETHER, pongan mucho énfasis en esa ultima palabra.

-Mnnn podría sentarme aquí?- Pregunto una voz a su lado.

Dusk se volteo y se encontró con una chica parada a su lado, tenia el cabello de un color violeta con algunas franjas mas claras recogido en dos coletas largas, tenia un peculiar collar pero lo que mas llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista fue el AMPLIO escote que ofrecía a la vista la ropa de la chica " Nada mal, bastante sexy" pensaba de manera perversa cuando escucho a la chica reírse por lo bajo y cuando el salio de su trance, ella estaba arrodillada frente a el, sus rostros a solo centímetros de tocarse.

-Ojos aquí arriba chico- Aria Blaze dijo de manera seductora mientras miraba al autoproclamado chico mas sexy del colegio, ella solo estaba buscando chicos con los que coquetear para que le compren el almuerzo, no es que no tuviera dinero, pero era mejor que otros pagaran por ella, su primera impresión fue de que si aunque el muchacho tenia su encanto seguro era como todo los otros chicos, un pervertido idiota, ya que el pelimagenta esta mirando de manera muy abierta y obvia a su escote " Tal vez pueda molestarlo un poco" Pensó antes de hablar – Te gusta lo que vez Dusk-kun? – Pregunto mientras ponía su brazo bajo sus senos y los hacia revotar un poco, esperando que el muchacho desviara la mirada avergonzado y se disculpara.

-La verdad si son muy bonitas, y tu también eres muy bonita, además de que tu voz es sexy y ligeramente hipnótica, no estas nada mal, te doy un ocho o tal vez un nueve de Diez, nada mal- Dijo sonriendo a Aria, ella no esperando una respuesta así cayo hacia atrás con un ligero rubor en su rostro, no esperaba que el muchacho fuera tan honesto.

-Bueno gracias- respondió nerviosamente- por que estas tan solo ¿ no deberías estar con tu novia Sunset en estos momentos? Tal vez yo podría acerté compañía en este momento- Pregunto ella de manera juguetona.

-Claro-

Una enorme gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Aria ante la respuesta tan concisa y directa, " Será que este chico no escucho de mi reputación en el colegio" pensó para si misma, Aria era famosa en el colegio por ser una chica coqueta y sexy, aunque algunos la pintaran como una zorra, esos rumores no eran verdad, ella nunca fue a la cama con ninguno de sus novios, solo los usaba como billeteras ambulantes, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso hasta ahora, así que incómodamente se sentó al lado del muchacho mientras este comía su pan de chocolate tarareando la canción intro de My Little Pony.

-Se que soy sexy, por eso no me importa que las chicas se me acerquen, quieres un autógrafo dulzura?-Pregunto sonriendo Dusk, Aria solo se río y negó con la cabeza, quien diría que al chico también le gustaba coquetear, ella realmente no conocía al muchacho mas allá de los rumores, de que le gustaba Rarity pero esta termino saliendo con su amigo Flash, o que hace poco se volvió novio de la genio fría del colegio Sunset Shimer.

-Y como te llamas amable señorita, no puedo perder la oportunidad de ser amigo de una dama tan hermosa como tu, ya me paso hoy y no puede volver a pasar- Pregunto el pelimagenta sonriendo.

\- Quieres decir que no sabes de mi, estoy ofendida querido- Ella respondió mientras se limpiaba lagrimas falsas y ambos reían un poco, hasta que se callaron y ella continuo – Aria, Aria Blaze- Respondio.

-Encantado de conocerte señorita Aria, mi nombre es Dusk Shade pero eso ya lo sabias no?- Respondió el con una sonrisa, Aria pensó que el muchacho era divertido y era fácil llevarse con el, pero ni años de escuchar las tonterías que decía Sonata la prepararon para lo que seguía.

-Con las presentaciones hechas…Únete a mi Harem!-Pregunto Dusk de la nada, Aria lo miro con los ojos como platos, el sujeto debe estar jugando, así que le siguió el juego.

\- De que estas hablando Dusk-kun? Apenas nos conocemos y me estas pidiendo una cita?, Oh que atrevido, pero necesitaras mas que eso para ganarte el corazón de esta chica- Respondió ella de manera elegante, mirándolo a los ojos, y sorprendiéndose por la seria mirada que estos tenían.

-Ya veo…entonces que tengo que hacer para conseguirme esta cita?- Esta respuesta la agarro con la guardia abajo, lo cual la dejo boquiabierta mirando sorprendida al muchacho.

"Este tipo habla enserio" Pensó incrédula antes de hablar- Por que me quieres si tienes a Sunset-Pregunto Aria.

-Porque quiero un harem lleno de hermosas chicas!- Exclamo de nuevo con fervor religiosos y brillo en sus ojos. Aria inmediatamente pensó en el como el chico tipo Playboy que solo juega con los sentimientos de las chicas" Y yo que pensaba que podria encontrar a un chico decente en este colegio".

\- Pero también es porque me importan sabes,- Dusk hizo una pausa mientras miraba al cielo –Creo que las chicas son raras joyas que merecen ser tratadas con cuidado, no quiero que rompan sus corazones estando con algún idiota que les ara daño, quiero un harem porque creo que a las chicas que estén en el seré capaz de hacerlas sentirse felices y protegidas…creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes que los chicos de esta escuela son todos unos gángsters de mal agüero pervertidos, aunque yo también soy uno en parte…-Río entre dientes antes de darle su sonrisa sincera patentada personal, su ojo izquierdo cerrado, su ojo derecho tapado por su cabello y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Aria lo miro sorprendida, eso fue muy honesto, y a pesar de lo raro, tal vez era una buena idea, así que decidió jugar algo con Dusk.

-Que te parece una apuesta Dusk-kun, si logras que yo me sonroje, o me ponga nerviosa, aceptare tener una cita contigo, pero si yo logro que te sonrojes primero o te pongas nervioso primero, me pagaras mis almuerzos por una semana y nunca podrás volver a pedirme una cita- Aria se apoyo en el suelo mirándolo burlonamente.

-No voy a perder- Dijo Dusk sacándose su caquetá, quedando solo en su remera, mientras se sentaba con una pose seductora.

-Nada mal, pero veamos si puedes con esto!- Exclamo aria abrazándolo, su boca muy cerca de su cuello, su calido aliento golpeando el cuello de Dusk mientras que sus manos masajeaban su abdomen- Esto aburrida….- Dijo seductoramente desde su posición en su cuello.

-Tsh…tu nivel de habilidad es sorprendente, pero no voy a perder- Dusk la tomo de la cintura y susurro a su oído – Pues yo voy a hacer que te diviertas Aria-chan…- esto la hizo temblar ligeramente pero aun no se rendía.

Mientras tanto muchos estudiantes miraban la escena, los chicos tenían enormes hemorragias nasales por el erotismo mientras que las chicas miraban entre fascinadas y enfadadas la pelea de coqueteos y provocaciones, por cosas del destino (cof cof el autor cof ) Sunset justo llegaba a la cafetería y se encontró con la escena frente a ella.

-Ese Tarado ya tiene sus manos en otra chica- Cerro los ojos y suspiro- creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ver eso mas a menudo…Dusk estupido idiota…- Dijo para si misma Sunset mientras observaba.

Despues de una larga sesión de coqueteos, roces y poses que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, ambos estaban parados el uno frente al otro, la gran mayoría de los chicos estaban desmayados por las hemorragias, Sunset tenia una vena hinchada en la frente, Luminous y Rage junto a ella, ambos acaban de llegar para presenciar la "Épica" Batalla de su amigo.

\- Dusk Shade, eres un digno oponente, pero esta pelea se acaba ahora- Exclamo Aria antes de ir y abrazar a nuestro protagonista, alzando la mirada hacia el.

"Mmm solo es un abrazo no veo lo…..O MALDITA SEA LOS OJOS DE CACHORRITO, dejo de usar se sex-appeal y se jugo por su ternura y lindura, esta chica es buena" Pensó nuestro héroe al borde de la derrota.

"Eres resistente a las técnicas convencionales pero ni tu puedes con esto" Pensó Aria triunfante – Ya ríndete Dusk-kun, no tienes oportunidad contra esta…- Pero para sorpresa de todos, Dusk fue capaz de desviar la mirada para sorpresa de los espectadores y de Aria misma.

-Aun no perderé señorita Aria, todavía tengo mi arma secreta-

-Es increíble que haya sobrevivido a esa mirada, . Dijo una chica entre los espectadores.

-Yo nunca puedo resistir cuando mi novia me da esa mirada- Dijo Luminous.

-Así que este es el poder de Dusk Shade…- Dijo otra chica por hay.

-Que es lo que sucederá después, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de Eroges, Corazones Rotos Yahhhhhhhh…- Exclamo Rage al ser golpeado en la cabeza al mismo tiempo por Sunset y Luminous mientras ambos gritaban –DEJA DE NARRAR COMO SI SE TRATARA DE UNA HISTORIA!-

De vuelta en la batalla Dusk empezó a reírse- Casi perdí por un momento hay atrás, pero es hora de acabar con esto- Se acerco al oído de Aria y susurro algo.

Momentos después la chica cayo sentada, totalmente sonrojada – N-N-NO ES JUSTO, esa técnica es de otro nivel, es demasiado potente, hiciste trampa- Exclamo sonrojada Aria.

-Si puedo usarla y lo are otra vez,..- El se arrodillo y volvió a acercarse a su oído, Sunset y Luminous se fijaron, puesto que ambos sabían leer labios…

* * *

**Lectura de labios en cámara lenta**

-Si puedo usarla y lo are otra vez- El se arrodillo y volvió a acercarse a su oído.

_Omelette du fromage_…

* * *

-PORQUE RAYOS TE SONROJAS SI TODO LO QUE DIJO ES OMELET DE QUESO?- Exclamo Sunset histérica, Luminous solo se hizo un facepalm, pero todos en el colegio los ignoraron, porque? Porque ellos son los únicos serios de la historia, y en las parodias siempre ignoran a todos los serios.

"Bueno…perdí, la verdad si es lindo, y salir con el no seria tan mala idea" Pensó Aria antes de levantarse, -Muy bien Dusk-kun, tu ganas, me uniré a tu harem- Dijo ella, Dusk dio un salto de felicidad antes de correr y abrazarla,- Ahora eres mia Aria…- Susurro el en su oído lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

Todos los presentes dijeron Aaaaaaaaah por la linda pareja, Luminous solo miraba como el inepto serio que es tratando de entender todo, Sunset se marchaba enfadada.

-Estupido novio, estupidos estudiantes, estupido Dusk-baka-

-Así que quieres que comamos juntos señorita Aria?- Pregunto y ambos se sentaron a comer, Aria apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Dusk luego de unos momentos.

Aria miro a su nuevo amante ( amigos eso escalo rápido pero enserio XD) que estaba comiendo pan de chocolate.

-Ne Dusk-kun, puedo comer algo de eso?- Aria pregunto juguetonamente, Dusk le dio un mordisco a su pan, antes de tomar a Aria y darle un beso en los labios pasándole la comida, Aria se sorprendió pues era s primer beso, pero rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y devolvió el beso con mas intensidad, cuando ambos necesitaban aire se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Señorita Aria quieres mas?- Pregunto Dusk antes de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo…

* * *

**Ok, por alguna razón, este cap quedo mucho mas serio de lo que debería ser, no se preocupen, volveremos con un cap nuevo a full luego de Navidad, y créanme, ese si será aleatorio y prácticamente ilógico, Sunset tendrá su mano tatuada en la frente de todos los facepalm que se ara, dejen sus comentarios en a casilla de reviews y nos vemos la próxima, matta-ne!**


	4. Seriedad destruida y reconstruida

**Shadow: Hola amigos, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta parodia esta tan cargado de aleatoriedad que incluso antes del cap las cosas se salen de control, hoy, nuestro héroe obtendrá un nuevo miembro del harem. ( TodosLos lectores me miran con unas perfectas poker face)**

**Shadow: Que es lo que quieren decir, que Dusk es un idiota egoísta por buscar activamente tener un harem?, es mentira, el no esta haciendo esto por placer, el esta haciendo esto porque sabe de los acontecimientos de mi fic Zombie Breakdown, y necesita repoblar la tierra, no es egoísta, el es un héroe humilde con un plan para salvar a la humanidad, déjense de miradas sarcásticas Kyaaaaaaaaaa (el autor corre a esconderse en las sombras de la habitación).**

**¿?: Autor, por que estas hablando con los lectores, deja de ser tan estupido.**

**Shadow: Pero Dusk, ellos están diciendo que eres un inepto egoísta con problemas mentales- Mira al personaje pelimangenta y lo encuentra en su cama, jugando con un felpudo grandote de la princesa Luna - no toques eso, es MI felpudo de la princesa Luna, nadie la toca solo yo- Exclamo iracundo el autor.**

**Dusk: pero tu fuiste el que destruyo mi imagen de carácter serio para convertirme en protagonista de esta mierda, mhe voy a ver si Sunset tiene tiempo libre…- Se marcha de la habitación.**

**Shadow: LARGO Y DEJA DE ROMPER LA CUARTA BARRERA IMBECIL, ME LAS PAGARAS!- la puerta se cierra y vuelve a hacer sus notas de autor antes de empezar el capitulo- No planeaba hacer esto pero ( sonrisa tipo Alucard del anime Hellsing) Jejejejeje…sin mas que decir, demos comienzo al cap 4 de esta parodia!.**

* * *

-Oye señorita Aria- Exclamo nuestro héroe mientra caminaba por la calle rumbo al colegio, alcanzando a la linda chica, Aria lo miro y le sonrío, juntos empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio.

-Dime, Dusk-kun, ¿ se siente mejor tu hermana?, hace dos días que no va al colegio- Pregunto Aria a nuestro protagonista.

-Nha ella esta bien, aunque esta muy exhausta últimamente, y yo estoy muy adolorido…- Susurro lo ultimo, la verda era que la noche anterior, en vez de una ronda ordinaria, decidieron experimentar, y terminaron probando el BDSM con correas, mordazas y látigos, muchos y muchos latigazos, Dusk se preguntaba como es que una chica tan tierna e inocente como Fluttershy sabia usar un látigo tan bien, era como una maestra en el arte de dar latigazos.

Aria noto que las muñecas de Dusk tenían marcas por la presión de las correas, y suspiro nerviosa, luego se aferro a su brazo y susurro a su oído –Puedes atarme cuando quieras…-

El pelimagenta se sonrojo antes de sonreírse y pasar so brazo por encima de su hombro abrazándola, muchos de los estudiantes lo miraban de manera rara por su muestra publica de afecto, pero el los ignoro a todos.

La pareja rápidamente entro al colegio y vio que una conmoción en el pasillo, al acercarse a mirar, vieron tanto a Luminous como a Rage discutiendo en el pasillo.

-Te lo digo amigo, Lira es mas linda, no ves esos adorables ojos dorados su cabello verde menta con mechones celestes y sus adorables bragas de rayas horizontales- Rage le grito a Luminous.

-Tch, Bon Bon es mas sexy, su pecho no es demasiado grande, justo como me gusta, además de que aun recuerdo Aquila vez que la vi en su traje de baño, y me guiño un ojo, a MI- Dijo Luminous.

Rage lo miro horrorizado, antes de apuntarle con su dedo y gritar – No se suponía que dirías eso, tu tenias que decir " Como sabes que Lira tiene bragas con rayas horizontales", Luminous, fallaste en tu papel como hombre serio-.

-Ya no quiero ser el hombre serio ni un segundo mas Rage, sabes lo difícil que es, vivir siendo alguien lógico rodeado de amigos estupidos y estudiantes ineptos, sobrellevar las idioteces que tu y Dusk hacen, y todo se volvió peor luego de que Dusk se accidento, no puedo tolerar demasiado sus idioteces y las tonterías de sus novias, tienes idea de lo agotador que es ser el hombre serio?, la tienes?-

-Mmmm, Nop :p-Respondio Rage.

Dusk rápidamente se paro en medio de ambos y los miro enfadado – Amigos no se pelen, los amigos son mas importantes que las chicas, siempre recuerden eso- Dijo de manera poética y con pasión mientras le guiñaba sus ojos a todas las chicas presentes.

Tanto Luminous como Rage lo miraron enfadados.

-Tu eres el que menos puede decir eso- Grito Luminous poniéndose al lado de Rage, ambos asintieron y fueron hacia Dusk a una velocidad impensable –**DOBLE PUÑO DE DRAGON!- **Gritaron, lanzando el legendario golpe de Goku super Saiyan face 3 a Dusk, este se estrello y luego se levanto todo herido y con sangre bajando de la comisura de sus labios.

-No es justo, las técnicas de Anime, Manga y videojuegos están solo reservadas para MI- Dijo Dusk alzando la mirada, sus ojos cambiaron de su normal aguamarina a un color rojo escarlata con tres tomoes negros que giraban sobre sus pupilas, los tres desaparecieron en una explosión de velocidad y empezaron a intercambiar golpes, los otros estudiantes apenas podía seguirlos por la increíble velocidad que tenían, luego de unos momentos, Dusk logro patear de lleno en el estomago tanto a Luminous como a Rage, mandándolos contra la pared.

-No pueden derrotarme soy perfecto jajajaja- Dijo como un melómano Dusk al detenerce, Luminous se limpio sangre de la boca antes de alzar su mano derecha en el aire y gritar –no puedo perder,TODOS DENME SU ENERGIA!- Y todos los estudiantes empezaron a darle su energía.

-Imposible, Esa técnica, es demasiado poder, ni modo tendré que usar todo lo que tengo- Exclamo Dusk, sus ojos se volvieron negros con un patrón intrincado de parecía un caleidoscopio en rojo y negro, mientras que a su alrededor, se formaba el Susano'o completo estabilizado de Madara Uchiha en color Azul, este hizo una posición de manos con las manos de Dusk dentro de el Susano`o, y las otras 4 manos del Suano`o.

-KAMEHAMEHAAAAA- Grito Luminous atacando con un rayo de luz y energía.

.-TENGAI SHINSEI- Grito Dusk lanzando el máximo ataque del Mangekyo Sharingan, los dos ataques colisionaron con una fuerza estruendosa, el ataque de Luminous empezaba a perder terreno, hasta que Rage llego a su lado y empezó a atacar también- Vamos amigo, hagamos el Kamehameha padre e Hijo- Dijo atacando también.

-Maldito Rage tu no eres mi padre Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Fue lo ultimo que grito Luminous antes de que ambos ataque estallaran.

Luego de que el humo se disperso, un Dusk severamente herido en el suelo estaba en el suelo, jadeaba con dificultad y sangre manaba de sus ojos.

-Luminous…-tos- en el fin, sigues siendo…-.

-Siendo que, siendo QUE?- Dijo un peliblanco llamado Haugthy Blood de manera dramática, llegando de la nada, todos lo miraron raro, y el solo rasco su cabeza y se marcho.

-Siendo el hombre SERIO JAJAJAA- empezó a reír el pelimagenta, Rage también empezó a reírse con el.

-Sabia que no podrías manejar toda esta aleatoriedad, estas destinado a ser un hombre serio Luminous_ Dijo Rage riendo.

-Que es lo que e hecho…-

-**DUSK- **Grito una voz femeninamente demoníaca, Sunset llegaba al campo de batalla que era el colegio, y lo primero que hizo fue patear de lleno en la cara al pelimagenta enfadada – Como es que esta estupida discusión sobre chicas se convirtió en un maldito Shonen-

Ignorando a Sunset y volviendo a la historia original…

-Así que amigos por que discutían?- Dusk pregunto acercándose a sus amigos.

-Es que Luminous piensa que Bon Bon es mas linda que Lira-chan,!, Bon Bon es linda pero ahora yo estoy enamorado de Lira-Chan!- Respondio Rage a su amigo.

-Luminous? Que a ti no te gustaban las mujeres mayores?- Pregunto nuestro héroe sorprendido.

-Si.. recuerdo que dije eso…sabes que…solo ignórenme-

-La señorita Bon Bon y la Señorita Lira, ambas son hermosas, debería convertirlas en miembros de mi Harem- dijo Dusk, solo para momentos después ser golpeado por Rage en el rostro.

-Maldito sea, deja de bloquearme a las chicas, tu ya tienes a Sunset, no tendrás a Lira-chan, voy a enamorarla antes de que tu puedas alcanzarla- Grito el pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo de hay.

-Rayos, eso dolió, nunca había visto a Rage tan enfadado- Dijo nuestro protagonista mientras que Aria le sobaba su mejilla golpeada.

-Por supuesto que te mereces ser golpeado Dusk-baka! Deten esta estupidez del harem ahora idiota- Sunset exclamo molesta, luego miro a Luminous que estaba en cuclillas envuelto en un aura azul- vamos Luminous tu también eres alguien serio, apóyame.

-Hmm…si…como sea…-Luminous dijo levantándose para ir a su clase, ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

-Bueno. VAMONOS!- Exclamo recuperado nuestro héroe, levantando a Sunset de sobre sus hombros y corriendo a su clase.

* * *

En el receso, en la azotea, podemos encontrar un raro espécimen humano, el hominus aleatorius idioticus, o conocido normalmente como Rage Soul, sentado en el suelo, ahogándose en su pateticismo y pena- O Dios, por que no puedo ser un playboy como mi amigo, yo también quiero una novia….será porque soy un personaje secundario son relevancia? La vida es cruel!, ni siquiera salgo en el fic principal y se supone que soy su mejor amigo…-la escena en si era tan patética, que tenia el efecto especial de probabilidad de 100% de llorar solo por verla, sin exepciones.

-…Umm, estas bien?- Pregunto una voz femenina, Rage alzo la mirada y vio a su actual enamoramiento, Lyra Heartstrings frente a el mirándolo curiosa- No se que te paso –Sniff- pero verte haci, TAMBIEN ME HACE LLORAR..WAAAA- Lyra empezó a llorar también, se los dije,100% de posibilidades.

-oye no llores- Dijo Rage acariciando su espalda hasta que se calmo.

-Gracias…ummm….-

-Mi nombre es Rage, Lyra-chan verdad?-

-Sip, Rage-kun, puedo preguntar por que estabas llorando-

-Nada, es que estoy celoso, mi amigo es capas de conseguir todas las chicas que quiere y yon no…-

-No te preocupes, siempre que tengas a tu amigo todo estara bien- Dijo Lyra animadamente- Yo tengo a mi mejor amiga, Bon Bon, la cual siempre me anima y me apoya siempre-

"Mejor amigo…" Penso Rage mientras repasaba en su cabeza todos los buenos momentos que paso con Dusk y Luminous sonriendo.

-RAGEEEE- Sonó una voz y rápidamente entraron Dusk, Bon Bon y Luminous, el pelimagenta rápidamente fue hasta donde Rage y se arrodillo.

-Rage por favor perdoname, e sido un idiota por bloquearte las chicas, que asco a este paso me convertiré en Flash por favor perdóname no quiero ser un peliazul que le roba las chicas a sus amigos- Dijo de manera muy dramática levantándose y estrujando a su amigo en un masculino abrazo- por favor te comprare todo el hentai que quieras pero perdóname…-

-Um…Bon que pasa aquí-Pregunto Lira a su amiga.

\- Dusk-san me pregunto donde podría encontrarte, el estaba buscando a su amigo y como supo que yo soy tu mejor amiga y el estaría contigo me trajo hasta aquí- Se limpio el sudor de la frente- Vine con el porque estaba preocupada por ti…-

Mientras las amigas se abrazaban con ternura, Luminous se mantenía fuera de todo a un costado cuestionando su vida como un hombre serio.

-Por que carajos Dusk me arrastro hasta aquí…-

-Disculpa aceptada amigo, lamento haberte golpeado fui un tonto..,. Dijo Rage sonriéndole a su amigo.

-No si me merecía ese golpe, y no es porque sea un masoquista, ya probamos eso con Flutters ayer y se sintió tan bieeeee…..digo dolió tanto fue tan desagradable-

-Oye no hables de tu vida sexual frente a mi- Rage luego de decir eso se callo unos momentos luego dijo- Tacha eso, cuéntame todo, no omitas los detalles- ambos amigos rieron.

-ellos son muy amigos no es así Bon-chan?-Dijo Lyra mirando la escena frente a ella.

-Si que lo son…te dije que no me llames Bon-chan, y deja de tocar mis pechos Lyra!- Dijo Bon Bon enojada, Lyra dejo de masajear los senos de su amiga retrocediendo con rapidez.

-Señorita Lyra- Dijo acercandoce a ella Dusk, con Rage a su lado, ambos se acercaron antes pero se detuvieron a disfrutar de la mini escena Yuri de hace unos momentos-Señorita Lyra, mi amigo Rage aquí esta enamorado de ti, dice que quiere hacer cosas sucias contigo, si fueras su novia dice que te vestiría de sirvienta y te arai cumplir todas sus ordenes. O y te mencione que el sabe que clase de panties usas-Empezo a decir Dusk, ignorando la mirada horrorizada de Rage a su lado, este empezó a negar con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

-Que demonios- Dijeron Luminous y Bon Bon al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron y un sonrojo se extendió sobre sus rostros.

-Tu también eres alguien seria?- Pregunto Luminous.

-Si…no creí que hubiera nadie mas haci en este colegio…- ambos se desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

-Quieres salir en una cita conmigo y la mujer madura con la salgo uno de estos dias- Pregunto Luminous de la nada.

-Si seguro, será algo lindo- Respondió Bon Bon, la nueva pareja de serios se abrazo en ese momento.

Detrás de ellos, Dusk seguía su monologo, mientra que Rage se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza-…y sabias que tiene un fetiche por las chicas con reflejos en el cabello, de hay que e gustaba Sunset, y también le gustas tu, ambas tienen reflejos en el cabello- Dusk dijo luego se detuvo, antes de sonreír y continuar- O cierto, no te mencione que el puede tener una Erección en 5 minutos sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa, ni siquiera sonidos o imágenes hentai, es asombroso no.-Termino nuestro protagonista con una sonrisa.

Lyra lentamente se volteo a mirar el mortificado rostro de Rage.

-…Lyra, yo puedo explicarlo, no creas todo lo que Dusk dijo…-

-ASOMBROSO!-Exclamo Lyra antes de abrazar a Rage- Siempre me gustaste, eras lindo y muy bueno, pero ahora que se que eres un pervertido mayor gracias a Dusk, me gustas mas!-

-Eh?- Dijo Rage mirando al maestro de los Harem, el pelimagenta le estaba sonriendo, mientra alzaba un pulgar, luego formo un agujero con su dedo índice y su pulgar, luego sin dejar de mirarlo, en su otra mano saco el dedo del medio y sonriendo sin dejar de mirarlo empezó a meter su dedo del medio en el agujero que hizo con su pulgar y su otra mano…

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- Gritaron Bon Bon y Luminous al mismo tiempo que ambos pateaban a Dusk, luego ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron de nuevo por su coordinación.

-Luminous…-

-Tal vez no seas una mujer mayor como mi otra novia, pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro-

Ambos se abrazaron y se marcharon a clases, seguidos enseguida por Rage y Lyra.

* * *

Tiempo después Dusk reacciono de la patada que le conectaron, acostado en el suelo sonriendo.-Rayos, o tuve una nueva chica hoy, pero al menos mis amigos tienen novias, y sospecho que Luminous practica bigamia jeje…-

-Señor Dusk que hace fuera de clase en estos momentos- Pregunto una voz mientras una sombra se proyectaba sobre el acostado personaje, nuestro héroe alzo la mirada, y se encontró con un par de enormes senos de copa f que le impedían ver el rostro de quien le hablaba desde su posición, levantándose vio a una hermosa mujer de 3o años de edad, piel pálida y cabello azul medianoche, tenia ojos verdes casi del mismo tono que sus ojos aguamarinas.

-Sub-Directora Luna…

* * *

**Si creen que este capitulo se puso caótico, solo esperen el siguiente, muchos leen este fic, así que muevan sus perezosos traseros y dejen un maldito review diciendo lo que piensan de esta porqueria, vamos 4 favoritos, 750 visitas y solo 3 reviews, oigan quiero saber lo que piensan, como sea nos vemos en el proximo cap Matta-ne!**


End file.
